Perigos Amorosos
by dods-chan
Summary: sou a SRA.T,e sou dona de uma empresa fictícia,que esconde uma organização secreta do governo chamada A.M.A  ASSOCIAÇÃO MUNDIAL DE ASSASSINOS eu tenho como minhas pupilas tres grandes agentes  assassinas  elas são umas joias.
1. Chapter 1

Bem eu sou a SRA.T,e sou dona de uma empresa ficticia,que esconde uma organização secreta do governo chamada A.M.A (ASSOCIAÇÃO MUNDIAL DE ASSASSINOS),onde esses orfãos "como eu os chamo" matam grandes problemas para o governo,como mafiosos ou politicos que atrapalham os nossos tenho como minhas pupilas tres grandes agentes (assassinas) elas são umas joias ,chamadas de " caixa de preciosas "

**Perola**

nome:Hinata hyuuga

idade:22 anos

habilidade:lutas(karate,boxe),tiro(rifle),morte(rapida sem vestigios),tecnologia(senhas e codificações)

data de nascimento:07/09/1988

profissão de disfarce:jurada gastronômica

signo:virgem

marca:lobo

**Diamante**

nome:Ino yamanaka

idade:22

habilidade:lutas(jiu jitsu),tiro(mosquetão e metralhadora),morte(tortura sem vestigios),tecnologias(invasão de softwer)

data de nascimento:03/08/1988

profissão de disfarce:florista

signo:leão

marca:urso

**Esmeralda**

nome:Sakura haruno

idade:22

habilidade:lutas(muay thai),tiro(fuzil),morte(tortura e agonia sem vestigios),tecnologia(disfarces online)

data de nascimento:18/04/1988

profissão de disfarce:advogada

signo:aries

marca:dragão

essas tres mulheres são as melhores no que fazem,e trabalham para mim,você pode estar se perguntando como elas conseguem,bem...elas são joias e devem ser lapidadas e foi o que eu fiz .


	2. Chapter 2

**Perola**

ela estava no seu carro CROSS POLO prata,acompanhada de seu primo o parente mais proximo dela depois que ela saiu de sua cidade natal para ir mora em nova iorque,onde ela trabalha como critica gastronomica no jornal new york times,pois se ela não gostasse da comida de um restaurante ele nunca mais faria sucesso

_você ligou para a sakura_perguntou neji que estava de carona com ela.

_sim mais o celular dela esta desligado então eu liguei para o escritorio_ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos da rua_mais a secretaria dela disse que ela esta em um julgamento defedendo um cliente.

_então vamos almoçar aonde?_perguntou o hyuuga.

_eu conheço um lugar bem calmo e tranquilo_ela parou em um semaforo_sasuke me levou la uma vez.

_eu não acredito que você ainda mantem relações com os uchiha_neste momento ele a fitou.

_somos amigos neji,não ia deixar de viver com o sasuke só por causa do termino do meu noivado com o itachi_ela a fitou por um instante mas com a mesma intencidade que ele_eu e o sasuke passamos pelas mesma coisas ele com a ino e eu com o itachi,o fim dos noivados foi um baque muito doloroso.

_claro então você resolveu se consola com o sasuke_virou-se no banco para visualçizar melhor a expressão da prima com o desfecho da conversa_não estou certo?

_não,você esta completamente errado,eu e o sasuke não temos nenhuma relação amorosa,se é isso que você esta insinuando_o sinal do farol abriu e ela voltou a dirigir_eu e ele somos apenas amigos,nossa relação não passa disso,amo ele como eu amo você e a hanabi como irmão.

_claro,claro nunca tiveram nada,então por que você dividi uma casa com ele?_voltou a questiona-la.

_neji meu irmão,eu ja dividi uma casa com varias pessoas ,esqueceu_ela voltou a fita-lo por um segundo e voltou pa ra rua.

_então nunca durmiu com ele?_ele fez a pergunta que quisera fazer desde o inicio da cinversa com a prima.

_sim,mais foi só uma vez _pode-se notar o espanto na cara do hyuuga pela resposta direta da prima_mas eu e ele estavamos tristes carentes e bebados.

_claro..._manteve-se calado por um tempo para depois se manifesta novamete_então não iremos chegar nunca?

_já chegamos._ela virou para tirar o cinto,e depois dsceu do carro_aqui "titio do ramem"

_que tipo de nome é esse?_ele andou do lado dela ate a entrada.

_é um restaurante de comida caseira,uma delicia_sentou-se no balcão.

_então a moça voltou_falou o dono do local_sabia que voltaria ,irmão?_o senhor se referiu a neji por serem parecidos fisicamente_o mesmo do da ultima vez?

_ele é meu primo ,sim um ramem de legume_ela respondeu com um sorriso doce_neji o que você vai querer?_virou-se para o primo que quando ia responde foi enpedido por um grito estridente.

_aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhvocê,vocêvocê_a menina era filha do dono e veio em direçaos dos hyuugas_você é hinata hyuuga,a grande critica de gastronomia ,você é minh idala *.*

_ah que isso_respondeu hinata meio corada.

_você é a hyuuga eu não acredito_falou o senhor

_pai o senhor não serviu essa gororoba para ele não né?_ele perguntou para o pai sem ligar se entava ferindo o ego dele ou não.

_minha comida não é uma gororoba_ele fez um bico de desgosto.

_eu n..._hinata ia falar mais foi interrompida por um homem que estava ali presente e viu toda a cena.

_quem essa menina pensa que é para dizer sea comida do tio é boa pu ruim_ele questionou ignorando a presença da hyuuga ali.

_ora seu baka ela é uma das maiores criticas de gastronomia do pais,então olhe como você se refere a ela_a filha do homem respondeu ja alterando a voz.

_mesmo assim eu acho que essa menina não pode dizer nada sobre culinaria,ela não deve nem saber frita um ovo e..._ele não pode termina pois nesse momento hinata se manifestou.

_eu sei sim frita um ovo ,quem você pensa que você é_ele não pode responder pois ela continuou_não precisa responde pois você é um zé ninguém sem educaççao que sabe apenas julgar os outros pela a aparencia_"é foi esta sendo bom conviver com o sasuke,em outra epoca eu não teria agido dessa forma"pensou e terminou de responder_eu adorei esse restaurante se não eu não colocaria meus pés aqui,apesar que o clima ja foi melhor_ela virou-se para o homem que possuia lindos orbes de cor safira e as medeixas loiras._passar bem...vamos neji.

ela saiu do restaurante sem olhar para traz mais pode ouvir a filha do senhor dizer"viu o que você fz n..."não pode terminha de ouvi o nome do homem pois o primo tirou-lhe a concentração.

_o que foi isso hinata?_questionou a prima pela atitude dentro do restaurante.

_convivencia_ela respondeu entrendo no caro.

no caminho de volta eles se mantiveram em silencio ,hinata deixou neji em casa e foi para a resincia que dividia com o uchiha,ao estacionar o carro na garagem notou que o dele não estava la ,"ele ainda não chegou" ela saiu do carro mas antes de entra na casa .

TRIMTRIMTRIM

_já estou indo_ela exclamou assim que ela viu o visor do celular ,que estava em uma cinta na coxa direita,que dizia A.M.A

**Diamante**

ela estava atendendo outro cliente ,e recebendo outra cantada era assim sempre que ajudava sua mãe,recebia varias cantadas essa era a quinta vez só neste dia.

_obrigada e volte sempre_ela entregoulhe o ramalhete de flores.

_não vai querer sair comigo mesmo_ele perguntou novamente.

_não _ele se virou e saiu pela porta.

ela saiu de traz do caixa e foi cuida dos botões de rosas ,se tnha uma coisa em que ela era boa alem de fazer parte da A.M.A era cuida de flores ,mais antes que ela pudesse termina de fazer o seu trabalho ouviu o sino da porta indicando que alguem havia chegado.e ela conhecia muito bem essa pessoa.

_shikamaru nara,ha quanto tempo._ela deu um sorriso malicioso.

_pois é_ele retribuio o sorriso_vim compra algumas flores,para uma pessoa.

_eu ja falei que não quero nada com ninguem agora_ela depositou as mãos na cintura.

_não são para você_ela fez uma cara de raiva_são para uma namorada nova.

_e cade ela?_ela olhou por cima dos ombros dele.

_esta la fora com o irmão.

_ja esta conhecendo a familia_o odio era visivel em seus olhos.

_ja peguei, tchau ino foi bom te rever_ele depositou o dinheiro no balcão e saiu pela porta.

ela demorou um tempo para digirir a situação e foi atraz dele mais ao chegar na porta so pode ver um fox sendo dirigido por um ruivo"provavelmente deve ser irmão dela"ela pensou se corroendo de raiva por dentro"troquei o sasuke por isso...idiota,burra,anta."não pode termina de distribuir elogios pois vius umcarro passar pela rua mais era um carro conhecido,cross polo prata.

_hinata_ela pensou alto_mãe eu vo sair e ja volto.

ela foi em direção de onde o carro havia saido deu de cara com um restaurante "titio do ramem"ela entrou e viu uma possivel discução entre a filha do dono e um rapaz loiro.

_ seu baka não devia dizer isso_ela estava berrando com o loiro

_oque ele disse ayume_ino perguntou para a menina.

_ele deixou ela irritada_a menina fez uma expressão de raiva para o rapaz

_como ela é uma pessoa super calma_respondeu ino ignorando o rapaz

_você conhece ela ino_perguntou a menina.

_ela divide o apartamento com o meu ex-noivo e..._ela foi interrompida pelo loiro.

_ela tem namorado?_ele perguntou sem rodeios.

_não._ela respondeu_e qual é o seu nome?

_meu nome é..._ele não pode termina pois o celular de ino tocou.

_depois agente conversa...tchau_ela olhou o visor do celular A.M.A_eu to indo.

**Esmeralda**

ela estava voltando do forum onde tinha acabado de defender um acusado de sequestro,e foi requesitada por ser uma das melhores advogadas de nova iorque,estava parada no semaforo dentro de seu peugeot 207 vermelho,lembrou de ligar o celular e encontrou duas chamadas perdidas 1 hinata e a outra do escritorio,plugou o celular no alto falante e ligou para o escritorio.

_alo mey_ela falou assim que a secretaria atendeu,e andou com o carro.

_Dona haruno,a senhorita hinata ligou .

_ela disse se era grave.

_não senhora.

_certo eu vou para casa ,estou muito cansada_ela desligou o celular.

dirigiu ate o apartamento em uma das movimentadas ruas da cidade ,entrando no estacionamento do predio ,assim que estacionou desligou o carro e foi em direção ao uma supresa quando ele abriu.

_itachi uchiha,não sabia que tinha mudado para este predio._ele começou a dialogar com o homem alto que estava em sua frente

_depois que terminei o noivado com a hinata tinha que me muda ,aquele predio me lembrava muito ela_ele respondeu se reencostando na parede do elevador,ela se pós a ficar na frente do mesmo.

_foi mesmo uma pena voceis terminarem.

_nem tanto agora eu estou livre_deu sorriso de canto e levantou a sombrancelha.

_pois é _ela retribuio o sorriso ,olhou e viu que estava proximo do andar onde era o seu apartamento_o que você acha de me visitar depois ou amanhã.

_sera um prazer_ele respondeu,e ela siu pela porta.

ela entrou no apartamento acedendo a luz da sala e sentando no sofa,sua gata veio em direção dela.

_não é traição,afinal ela disse que não gosta mais dele_a gata miou_vai ser uma coisa rapida um casinho rapido rs_ela fechou os olhos.

drimdrimdrim

_caramba logo na hora que eu estava cochilando_ela pegou o celular e no visor estava A.M.A_tchau mimi a mamãe não demora_acariciou a gata e foi para o estacionamento pega o carro.

**A.M.A **

_Sr.T elas já estão a caminho_disse uma jovem de cabelos curtos .

_perfeito elas tem uma missão_disse uma mulher muito bonita e altiva_muito importante_pode-se ver apenas os olhos cor de mel por causa da poca luz...

CONTINUA...


End file.
